Ice Breaker
by Dr. Sipp
Summary: A very short Sonic X fanfic. Knuckles and Amy have a heart to heart. Will this turn into an actual story? The world may never know. Old and discontinued.


I don't own the characters. Sega does. Will this thing turn into an actual story? You, the reader decides.  
**Ice Breaker**  
By: Dr. Sipp  
  
Inside the vast mansion that a boy named Chris called 'home', a group of anthropomorphic animals were chattering, and stuffing large amounts of food into their mouths. The one called Sonic the Hedgehog was on his fifth plate of mashed potatoes.  
Chris ate slowly, snickering at his friend every now and then. Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit showed better manners, slowly placing spoonfuls of the fluffy substance onto their tongues. The only one who was not eating, was Amy Rose, who instead was staring at her plate, finding great interest there.  
  
"Not hungry, Ames?" Sonic asked, swallowing.  
  
She chose not to answer that.  
  
"How come Knux isn't eating with us?"  
  
"Amy, that's just the way he is. You need to accept it."  
  
"No." She stood up. "I won't let him isolate himself."  
  
Determined, the pink hedgehog stood up, ignoring the protests from her hero, and marched over to balcony, thrusting the door open.  
Sure enough, a familiar red echidna was leaning idly against the guard rail.  
  
"Hello, Amy."   
  
He had his back to her. Amy made her way to his side, staring at the sky. After a minute or so of the two gaping, Amy said:  
  
"I don't see what's so interesting about the sky."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Aren't YOU hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Knux, why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to be alone."  
  
It was obvious that he wasn't in a talkative mood. Amy didn't care.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like being alone."  
  
Knuckles was very stubborn. But so was Amy.  
  
"Knux, we're in an unknown place, fighting Eggman. And for us to win, we need to work together. 'We' includes you."  
  
"Nothing includes me," he responded, dryly.  
  
"Yes, it does, Knux! You're one of our team, and it's time you started acting like it!"  
  
The Guardian flinched internally, but said nothing.  
  
"If we ever want to beat Eggface, we need to work together. It's a little thing I like to call teamwork."  
  
"I'll help you fight him."  
  
A bitter-sweet victory for Amy. She wasn't about to give up.  
  
"Good. The next step is to stop mopin-"  
  
"I am not moping!" Knuckles interjected, hotly.  
  
Amy felt a smirk run up her face.  
  
"Trying to look tough, also known as moping."  
  
Knux shot her a glare. Amy's smile just broadened. She knew that Knux couldn't hurt her, even if he wanted to. He couldn't bring himself to ever hit a girl.  
Instead, he shut off, turning away from her. Amy put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Knux. We miss you in there."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Knux, come in. And talk to us."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
She rotated him to face her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"GAH! Don't give me the puppy dog eyes!"  
  
Hiding another grin, the hedgehog used reverse psychology on her friend, exaggerating facial expressions.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease? For me?"  
  
Knux knew he had lost.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
She gave a hug.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Blushing deeply, the echidna tried, and failed, to pry Amy Rose off of him.  
  
"Amy.."  
  
She let go, but grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him in the direction of the door.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"And you have to join in our conversation."  
  
"Amy-"  
  
"You have to improve your social skills."  
  
"Amy-"  
  
"Yes, that's my name. I'm very proud of you, Knux. You learned something new."  
  
"AMY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your boot is bleeding."  
  
She let go of him, perplexed.  
  
"What?"  
  
She tilted her head downwards.  
  
"And they call me gullible! HA!"  
  
The red echidna ran off.   
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Amy cried, running after him.  
  
Knux was more athletic, but Amy refused to give up. Their chase dragged on, as the two racers continued to run. Rain started pelting down. Knuckles, sticking his tongue out, positioned himself on the wall beside the door, scuttling up it. Amy, frustrated, leapt unto a plastic table, using it to power her jump. Thunder crashed, and Amy's boot slid over the slippery surface. She lost her footing, and instead of tackling the echidna, her body hurtled over the edge of the balcony, and she plummeted into the darkness.  
She was barely aware of Knuckles's scream of:  
  
"AMY!" as the ground rose to meet her.


End file.
